Wicked Series: Outtakes
by DonnaJossee
Summary: Parts from all three of my books so far, that were written, but weren't published in the final cuts. Som are longer than others, and some are "kid friendly" and others aren't. *What book these were first meant to be in, and where in Joker and Harley's relationship it occurred, will be said at the beginning of each chapter* CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM ALL MY BOOKS.
1. Acting The Part

**Story: Wicked Re-Loaded**

 _*Set Before Joker and Harley's Relationship Begins_

 _ **Acting The Part**_

Harleen cleared her throat, shifting through papers on her desk, tapping her foot nervously.

The noise of her shoe tapping against the floor was enough to make Joker want to jump across her desk and strangle her.

So he started tapping his own foot, out of impatience.

She looked up at him with a raised brow.

"I can't concentrate on my work when you're tapping your foot like that." She states gently but sternly and he huffs.

"Your work, for the next thirty minutes, is to listen to my problems. Not look through," he reaches out to her desk and grabs a file on some rapist with a "mommy" fetish. "irrelevant bullshit. Anytime I'm in a room with you, I want your full attention." He growls a little and she licks her lips and nods.

"You're right. I'm sorry for wasting some of our time." She stacks the files and put them neatly on the corner of her desk, propping open her notebook and clicking her pen, her full attention on Mister Joker.

He smiled very slowly at her obedience.

"I was just pullin' your leg. I ain't got no problems, currently." He chuckles and the smile on her face fades.

"That's . . . okay. We don't have to talk about your problems." She shrugs, trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. "We can talk about anything. Like your successes, how exactly you plan and scheme and—" she stopped, seeing him looking at her with an amused curiosity.

"Ya know, Doc, If you're gonna be curious for your own benefit instead of writing my words and stories down for the greater good of trying to cure me—"

"—I–I'm not trying to find out anything About you out of my own curiosity." She shakes her head quickly.

"Then I suggest you start acting the part you're trying to perform."

"I don't understand what you're getting at."

"You're my doctor. That's the part you need to act. Not the nosy groupie that you try desperately to keep at bay, instead."

"I'm not a groupie of yours, Mister Joker."

"Then why do you care how I set up my schemes?" He laughs.

"Mister Joker, I just need something from you. You don't talk, barely, and I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need help with. I need something from you, because me and all your other doctors barely have anything about your own personal thoughts, in your notes. And if I have to listen to your life story, or talk about things that I know would interest you—like getting away from Batman or the GCPD or being a successful business man, boasting about yourself, etcetera—then so be it."

"I'll give you something about myself," he licks his lips. "If you give me something."

"Anything to get you to talk." She sighs.

"A key to my cell."

" . . . And our session is done for today." She slams the notebook shut and throws the pen on the desk, about to get up.

He grabs her hand though with a sharp smile.

"Kidding." He pats her cheek and she takes deep breaths and he sits back down, lacing his fingers together. "I'll talk." He raises his brows. "If you talk back instead of taking notes."

"Then what's the point of the session? I'm here to track your progress Through taking notes. It's so I can go back eventually and see if you've changed your mind set about certain aspects of your life. It's what I do as a Doctor."

He claps slowly at her statement and she furrows her brows.

"Good to see you actually putting on a convincing performance." He praises her, and she feels anger simmer in her, but she humors him.

"Decided to get my shit together and act the part." She smiles fakely.

"Good for you, Doctor _Harleen Quinzel_." His eyes burn into her and she feels a sudden tension fall over them as she starts to tap her foot nervously again.


	2. Proper Favor

**Story: Wicked Re-Loaded**

 _*Back in Chapter 5, when Harleen drove to Arkham at 1 a.m. and talked to Joker about Nathan and Hadlynn, and it mentioned that after they finished talking about Nathan and Hadlynn, that J had said something sexual (the first time he had said something of the sort) to Harley and she was freaked out by it—but I never revealed what exactly it was that he had said to her._

 ** _Proper Favor_**

"Now that we're done with that," he sighs happily with himself, eyeing Harleen with a new hunger and she suddenly felt very nervous being in a room alone with him. "I have a tiny favor to ask of you." He stands from the chair, popping his back.

Her nerves jerked and jolted with each echoing crack.

"Well, considering your cooperation," she thinks for a moment. "I agree that doing something for you in return would be fair."

"Anything." He states in a statement other than a question.

"Anything that's appropriate between a doctor and patient, yes."

"Perfect!" He beams, drumming his fingers together and pacing, before he slowly starts to make his way to her. Before she can protest, his hands are on her shoulders, and she's tensed up. "Shh, shh, shh," he coos softly in her ear. "Just relax, doc." He chuckles gently. "What do I want?" He asks himself aloud and she squeezes her eyes shut.

Relief floods her when he walks back to his chair and sits down, his legs spread a bit as he slouches, staring at her with a look between lust and indecisive.

"How about you thank me?" Her tells her and she furrows her brows.

"T-Thank y—"

"Ah, ah, ah," he holds a finger up. "not with words."

"Then how else?" She starts to catch on very quickly and she shifts in her seat, uncomfortable. She grabs the bottle of water from her desk and takes a couple sips to try to calm herself down, but his next words reek havoc on her body.

"Get up, come over here, and use that pretty little mouth of yours to show Daddy how grateful you are for his help." He smirks when she immediately spits the water back up and stares at him wide eyed—despite the fact her legs clenched together and a heat brewed in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" She asked, her face horrid.

The man just grinned and looked back up at her from where his eyes had averted to the carpeted floor.

"Oh surely you haven't misunderstood my proposition, Doc." he hissed and she felt her spine freeze.

"I'm not sure if I've _misunderstood_ or not, Mister Joker." she replied calmly, although her insides were everything but calm.

"Must I really repeat myself?"

"What you had just implied could give you up to another two years in this facility." she told him and he raised his brows.

"Would it really? Oh, how stupid of me, sigh. I already have life in this place, so what's another two years, really?" he grinned widely and she felt the pit of her stomach clench.

"You understand what you just suggested? If not then I highly recommend you not make anymore mistakes or _misunderstanding's_ happen between us."

"I understand completely what I just suggested, Harleen. I'm quite shocked you hadn't picked up on that sooner. What do you expect, what with all the short skirts, low cut tops and tight pants?" he looked to her as if she were the insane one.

"I mean nothing by those things! And you have no right to even _think_ things like that about your own doctor, especially me!"

"I'm a man! Kill me for being only human, my dear Harley!" he threw his hands up with wide eyes and his teeth shined.

"It's inappropriate, Mister Joker. Learn some kind of self discipline and control." she retorted.

She was angry but also very...shocked. He'd made a comment to her very subtly, not a cutesy compliment like 'beautiful woman as yourself' or anything like that, but a very sexual comment. She always thought that she was the only one out of the two that even felt attracted to the other, of course he'd complimented her before but she had always thought it was a part of the charm, something to win his doctors over before he broke them. But oh no, she had picked up very quickly that Joker lusted for more than just blood after what he had let slip through his silver teeth. And he knew what he was doing when he said it too. The pure joy that came to his heart when he saw the change in her expression, the very subtle, very quick raise of one of the doctors brows in excitement right before her brows furrowed and she put on an angry face. He was getting under her skin, which is exactly where she wanted him to be apparently...


	3. Good Doctor Values

**Story: Wicked Re-Loaded**

 **MATURE CONTENT**

 _*Set before Joker and Harley's relationship_

 ** _Good Doctor Values_**

"Okay," Harleen pipes to Hadlynn, handing her Joker's file.

"What's this?"

"Physical?" Harleen raised a brow. "You're a nurse in training remember?"

" . . . Yeah?"

"This is a test in a way, they didn't mention it in one of your classes?"

"No."

"Well, you have to give a patient a physical with their Doctor present to assess if you did correctly or not. Since I'm your sister and Joker hasn't had his physical yet, you're gonna give it to him." She nods.

"The only thing I want to give him, is my fist down his throat." She smiles sarcastically.

"No, you're giving his physical." She repeats herself.

"Why can't you give it?!"

"Because I'm his Psychiatrist. I do the mental part of the job—I'm an MD so I could give him the physical but it's not my job at this facility. It's the nurses job. Something you're interning to be." Harleen raises her brows and Hadlynn rolls her eyes.

"I am not fondling his balls."

"Don't think of it as 'grabbing his balls'—"

"—I said 'fondling'."

" . . . 'Fondling his balls'," Harleen closed her eyes shut tight, a little grossed out by the image. "Think of it as what it is. Which is a testicular exam, to make sure he doesn't have testicular cancer."

"Oh, God forbid he ever get something that could kill him." Hadlynn gasps, rolling her eyes. "Not fingering his ass either."

"Prostate exam. It is called a prostate exam. And it's required." Harleen tells her with a sigh.

"Not looking at his dick."

"It's called a 'penis exam' and again, required to make sure he doesn't have warts or ulcers from any STD's."

"I will do everything else but those. You can handle everything from the hip bones, and down."

"I will not!"

"It's better than me! You're his doctor, you have some kind of trust factor. I barely know him! I'm not giving a random stranger a hand job and fingering him!"

"You will if you want a good grade on your test."

A knock on the door of the medical examination room rings out and they exchange looks.

Harleen sighs, opening it and in walks Joker and a guard. The guard gives a nod to the girls and shuts the door after he leaves.

"I've had dreams like this, except the beat wasn't present." Joker sneers at Hadlynn and she narrows her eyes.

"In about 5 minutes, your balls will be at my mercy, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." She pulls a pair of rubber gloves on and starts with his lung, head and neck, neurological, abdominal, dermatological, and extremities exams.

She did go ahead and get the hernia exam out of the way, and have her sister a death glare when she had to actually look at his reproductive assets.

"I'm very proud." He tells her as her eyes widen and she ignores him.

Before she can start the testicular exam, Harleen feels sheer jealousy, and stops her.

"You're free to go, Sis. I'll write that you did the whole exam. I'm not gonna make you suffer." Harleen told her and Hadlynn looked at her, grateful.

"Ain't gotta tell me twice." She rips the gloves off and tosses them in the trash.

She leaves J and Harleen alone.

"Gonna continue?" He asks her teasingly and she pulls on a pair of gloves as well.

She reached a hand out to touch him, his smile grew with every moment she hesitated to move her hand.

She finally got done, skipping the prostate because he wouldn't stop laughing at the thought of her going through with it.

He pulled his pants back up as She picked off her gloves, and turned her back for two seconds to throw them away, only to be shoved against the counter, her hips bones digging into the hard surface as Joker wrapped an arm around her tightly, and put a hand over her mouth.

She tried to fight back, but she was completely silenced—allowing him to remove his hand from her mouth—when she felt his lips on her neck.

He pressed into body, and she came to life with more fear—and a little lust—feeling his hardened cock against her.

She whimpered and he chuckled lowly.

"Think it's time to return the favor, huh?" He mocked her, his hand traveling down her hip, hiking her skirt up her thighs.

All she could do was shake. She was paralyzed, her throat unable to allow words.

His warm, rough fingers moved to her inner thigh.

"M–Mister J," she squeaked out, more fear shooting up her spine. "I don't t–think that you—"

"—Ah, ah, ah." He scolds her, his lips pressing behind her ear and she felt tears fall from her eyes. "Daddy's busy."

Her body betrays her and she feels a gush of warmth on flow from her at the sound of the name he'd given himself, and she squeezed her eyes closed, keeping her legs together.

He couldn't know a part of her was enjoying this.

But he wedged a leg in between her's and forced her legs apart, his hand finding her heat.

A low rumble of a chuckle and then a growl echoed in her ears and she let out a small sob.

"I knew my little girl was liking this." He licked her neck and she shuttered, his fingers rubbing her clit very slowly.

"Mister Joker," she begs. "Please, stop. This–This isn't . . . right." She whispered in a panic.

"Are you sure?" He suddenly shoved two fingers into her and she almost lost her balance, her knees weaning.

"I—" she stopped talking when he picked up speed in his fingers, it was enough to make her bite her tongue to keep from screaming repeatedly.

His talented fingers curved, hitting her g-spot, making more of her juices pour out of her. A wet, echoing noise bounced off the walls and she felt herself about to come.

Her nails dug into his arm that was around her waist, tears of guilt and horror at her acceptance to such a thing from her patient, rolled down her neck.

When she reached her peek, she was quiet. Gritting her teeth, sobbing gently, but he knew she had orgasmed because her muscles were spasming and she was trying to catch her breath.

He laughed loudly, making her jolt, and he sunk to his knees, turned her around and hook one of her legs over his shoulder.

She was about to kick him off and make a run for it until his tongue lapped at her sensitive core and she let a high pitched whimper ring from her lips.

Again, she started crying as he cleaned her up with his sinful tongue.

He pulled himself up, wiping his mouth.

"Thanks for lunch, Doc." He winked before banging on the door so the guards would know he was done with his check up.

Harleen rushed to pull her skirt down and turned, pretending to busy herself as she heard them leave.

She took her glasses off and wiped her eyes, only making her cry more.

Why did she allow that to happen? And why the hell did she like it so much?


	4. Sharing Is Caring

**Story: You'll Always Have Me To Dance With**

 _*This takes place around a year and a half after J and Harley started their relationship (in Chapter 39 when it was a flashback in Harley's POV and she mentioned tearing apart any woman that tried to make a move on J, mentioning that it had happened plenty, this will show the first time it ever happened)_

 ** _Sharing Is Caring_**

—Vitani's POV

"You really are somethin' to look at." A voice breaks me out of my thoughts and I stop drinking my wine, keeping the glass to my lips, my eyes going to the man that the voice came from.

I just hold my hand up, showing my wedding ring.

"Married." I tell him, downing the rest of my wine.

"To who?" He scoffs in disbelief.

I raise a brow and turn around in my chair, looking around the room, seeing J sitting and laughing at something with my sister, Johnny and Danny talking about something.

"The kingpin with the green hair." I wave my hand over my shoulder and his face falls.

"You have a good night, miss." He pats the counter before leaving and I smile, taking another shot.

Daisy, the bartender, fills my shot glass again and laughs.

"You know how many men you have thinkin' you're married to J?" She crosses her arms.

"My way of saying 'FUCK OFF'." I throw the liquid down my throat. "Johnny's not very intimidating. They don't leave me alone when I say I'm married to the," I look at Johnny. "Security." I frown a little. "But the second they hear I'm with the unhinged, hot mess, they scram." I shrug.

"And how does Harley feel about it?"

"She's not left out. I tell them she's my lover, sometimes. Again, they scram."

She laughs, her eyes flickering over my shoulder.

"Speak of the devil."

I feel small, warm hands grip my arm and I practically feel Harley's excited energy.

"Lookie," she holds her hand out, a glittering of a diamond ring sparkles on her ring finger and I open my mouth, gasping loudly. "A present from Puddin'." She sighs happily, leaning against me. "Ain't he the greatest, Sis?"

"The best." I smile gently, smoothing her hair.

"Whatcha want for ya birthday?" She takes a lock of hair from over my shoulder and runs it through her fingers. "What you get every year?"

"Bottle of Chardonnay and for Joker to leave me alone for a whole 24 hours." I nod and she pokes her lip out.

"Mistah J ain't really _that_ bad, is he?" She asks me.

"To me, J is like a stray puppy that was picked off the side of the road because someone felt bad for it, only to find out that it tears up curtains and eats shoes, but I can't do anything else but learn to try to love it, and tolerate it. Yes. Harley, he is that bad."

"Poor baby." She pats my head and I swat her hand away.

"You think J will let us blow this Popsicle stand?" I ask her and she shrugs. Before I speak again, I glance over at J and see two women sitting on either side of Johnny. "Oh, I think not." I roll my jaw, slamming my glass down on the counter.

"Wait, wait, wait." Harley stops me, brushing my hair back to take my ear rings out. "Can't mess these up by gettin' blood on em'." She hands them to Daisy and she places them behind the counter. "Don't be too hard on the gals. They're new and—" she stops, her own eyes growing wide. I follow her gaze, seeing another woman approaching J.

"Don't be too hard on the gal. She's new." I reply in the same tone. She shoots me a death glare and stomps towards J, snatching a butter knife from a table on her way.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat, her body shaking. "May I help you?" She smiles sickly sweet to the woman and I press my lips together when the two women crowding Johnny coward back a little.

"I want a front row seat to this." I sit between Danny and one of the girls by Johnny, and I stare at them until they snap up from where they sit and hurry to get out of sight. Danny chuckles under his breath and I grin.

"Who the hell are you?" Harley crouches in front of the woman points the butter knife at her prey and her victim looks at J. "Don't look at him," Harley snatches her chin, making her look at her. "He ain't gonna help ya, if that's what ya think." She winks.

"I–I'm sorry," her voice is laced with fear and Harley's features soften a little bit.

"Nothin' to be sorry about," she smiles gently, pushing a strand of vibrant red hair behind the woman's ear. "What's your name?"

"Le-Leah." The woman's shaking like a scared dog.

"That's a very pretty name." Harley brushes a thumb over her cheek, smiling when she flinches away at first. "For a very pretty girl." She adds and Leah's cheeks flush a little. "How old are ya?"

"Twenty-four."

"Ah. I'm twenty-seven." She tells her with a grin. "Ya know how old J is?" She looks up at Joker. His eyes stay fixated on Harley as if he's hypnotized.

Leah shakes her head and Harley cocks hers to the side and hums.

"44. Ya know why men his age love women our age?"

Again, Leah remains quiet, only shaking her head.

"Because men love dominance. They love to see someone significantly younger and more vulnerable than them, under them, moaning their name . . . submitting." Harley looks at J again, and he smiled widely. "Ya see, me and Mistah J," her eyes flicker to his and she licks her teeth. "Like to share. _Everything_."

The ignorant woman looks confused at first, until Harley's hand slowly moves up her thigh, and rests there.

It all clicks in and the poor, naive, soul's eyes widen.

"I didn't mind you over here with him, I just didn't want him to have all the fun." She giggles. "Ya wanna know somethin' else?" Harley leans forward. "I've never had a female lover." Her nose brushes against the red heads, and she looks as though she wants Harley to kiss her. I think my sister actually will, when their lips are centimeters apart. "But it certainly won't be you." Their lips briefly touch before Harley drives the knife through the back of the whore's throat, causing a little blood to spew in her face, and her body to fall on the floor.

She stands, dots the red liquid from her face and J sits up from the booth and reaches out to grab her waist.

She lifts her heeled foot and presses it to his chest, pushing him back, and holding him there.

"You're sleepin' on the couch tonight." She raises her brows, scolding him before she drops her foot, grabs my wrist and pulls me behind her.

* * *

 _Guest: Thank you so much, that means a lot to me and next chapter for my other story should be up by the end of the week:)_

 _RoyalFlushGang: hahah I wrote the scene with J and Harley and was like "yeah that wouldn't happen this early, that doesn't seem like him" so that's why it didn't get in the final cut. I'm glad you like these so far!_


	5. Eye For An Eye

**Story: These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends**

 _*When J and Harley lived in his mansion while she still worked at Arkham_

 ** _Eye For An Eye_**

 **MATURE LANGUAGE**

"Where have you been, kid?! You know how worried I was?!"

"I have work everyday, Puddin'." She shrugs, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah. Which you get home from at 5:45 sharp. It's," he looks at his gold watch. "7:30."

"I took a little detour to get some dinner with a friend." She takes her lab coat off, starting upstairs.

"And ya couldn't have called me?!"

"I've had a long day at work. I didn't think I would come home to yelling and screaming and stress. I just want a shower." She turns to walk to him to where he stands. "And I was hoping you might want to get one with me." She smiles mischievously, her hands rubbing up and down his arms.

"I'm aggravated with you right now." He bites back, pushing her away.

"Fine. Be aggravated. But my life doesn't revolve around you. And I didn't think it would've been the end of the world for me to go out and have dinner with a guy I haven't seen since—"

"OH, NO. NO. NO." He wags a finger in anger. " _Guy_?"

"Before you say anything else," she holds her hands up, in surrender, trying to keep him calm. "It wasn't like that."

"It wasn't like that?" He raises his brows. "It wasn't like that?" He repeats, mocking her voice. "Wasn't like that? Wasn't like what? Like what, HARLEY?!" He grabs her shoulders in a vice grip and she cries out.

"AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YA, SWEETHEART?! IS THAT IT?! THAT WHY YOU'RE STAYIN' OUT LATE WITH YOUR LITTLE BUDDY?!"

"MY 'LITTLE BUDDY' IS JUST THAT. _BUDDY_. JUST A FUCKING FRIEND! I'VE ALREADY SACRIFICED TOO MUCH TO THROW IT AWAY AND SCREW AROUND ON YOU!"

"AND WHAT EXACTLY HAVE YOU FUCKING SACRIFICED?! WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE ME CONVINCED THAT YOU LOVE ME ENOUGH TO KEEP YOUR FUCKING LEGS CLOSED?!"

"EVERYTHING! I'VE GIVEN UP EVERY FUCKING THING FOR YOU!" Harleen screams, throwing a glass at Joker. It shatters on the wall next to him. "MY FUCKING CAREER? WHAT FUCKING CAREER?! IT'S FUCKING GONE! ALL MY HARD WORK IN COLLEGE AND HIGHSCHOOL?! WHAT FUCKING HARD WORK, BABY?! IT AIN'T LIKE I GOTTA FUCKING CAREER TO JUSTIFY IT ANYMORE! I'VE THROWN AWAY MY LIFE, I'M GONNA BE HAVING YOUR FUCKING BABY, I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK FOR YOU AND YOU CAN'T EVEN FUCKING COMPREHEND THAT I PHYSICALLY CAN NOT CHEAT ON YOU! I CAN'T! BUT GOD FORBID I'M FRIENDS WITH ANY MALE OTHER THAN JOHNNY, OR DANNY OR ROSCOE OR ROCCO OR ANYONE ELSE THAT WORKS FOR YOU!" She screams at the top of her lungs. He just leans against the door frame, as she yells. "AND YOU GO OUT WITH YOUR LITTLE WHORES ALL THE TIME! SO DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING BEC—"

"—LIKE I HAVE THE ENERGY TO FUCK OTHER WOMEN! YOU STAY ON MY DICK SO MUCH, I'M SHOCKED WHEN I GET A DESCENT DAYS WORK IN!"

"WELL YOU SURE AS FUCK DON'T FUCKING COMPLAIN, YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

He stands still for several moments, nodding slowly.

"I'm going out." He rubs his chin, and she feels her whole body prickle with more anger.

"The hell you are." She grabs his keys before he can get to them. "We're talking about this."

"I'll talk about this when its my Harley, I'm talking to and not the same stuck up, snotty fresh outta college, Proper and ridiculously over reactive, Doctor Quinzel." He makes his way to the door.

"J, please don't leave." She croaks out, her voice cracks as she goes after him.

He ignores her, grabbing the spare keys of his car out of a drawer in a small table by the door.

"No, no, please," She says, reaching out and grabbing his arm last minute.

He freezes in his place, gritting his teeth.

"Please, just stay, I'm sorry." she shakes her head, turning him to face her. "I'm sorry, I know that I've been a hormonal and schizophrenic bitch lately I'm just . . . stressed out. I just went out to catch up with a guy I graduated high school with. I promise, nothin' else happened. I swear nothin' happened, Pud'. And if it did, I'd be honest with you."

"Swear?" He raised his brows and she nodded slowly.

"I Swear. I'd never do anything like that to ya, Mistah J." She shakes her head, her fingers gently running over his jaw.

She pulls him down to her, pressing her lips to his before wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead in the crook of his neck.

There's a sudden knock at the door, and she tenses up, knowing who it is.

He pulls away from her to open the door, but she pulls him back to her.

"Can't you just let them come back later?" She asks him. He considers it, bringing her lips back to his, only to hear another knock and he groans, rolling his eyes.

"Harleen?" A voice calls from the other side of the door.

"Harleen?" Joker looked at her with amusement. "Oh, this is gonna be a show, ain't it?" He chuckled.

"No, Mistah J! Just—"

The door swings open and she squeezes her eyes closed.

"I–I uh, you left your . . . " he trails off, both in fear and awkwardness. He didn't expect the door to be opened and have the joker staring back at him. " . . . I can come back—"

"Oh, no, that's not necessary." Joker places a strong grip on the man's shoulder and pulls him in. "Have a seat." His eyes glance at the name tag that's on the man's mechanic uniform, a smudge if grease is right under it. "Joshua." He narrows his eyes, looking at Harley.

"Harley, really, I can just talk to you later—"

"Josua, you're not imposing!" J piped with a wide smile.

"Yeah, you are, actually." Harleen states quickly. "You can come back later."

Josh looked between her and Joker and got up, only to have J push him back down.

"No, no, I insist. Sit. Down." He spits harshly. "Johnny!" He calls out. Within a minute, Johnny's coming down stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on our . . . guest." J narrowed his eyes at Joshua. "He moves, speaks, blinks too much, hell—if he sniffles—shoot em'." He tells him before striding into the kitchen and Joshua looks at Harleen in a panic.

"What?" He asks frantically.

"He's not going to kill you," she assures him. She walks past Johnny before going into the kitchen, stopping in front of him. "If you hurt him in any way, I will crush your windpipe with my teeth."

She walks into the kitchen, letting the door close behind her.

"You're not hurtin' him." She crosses her arms and he scoffed loudly.

"I'll do what the fuck I want." He points a finger at her with raised brows.

"Why're you jealous? I already told ya, ain't nothin' goin' on between me and Joshua. We were friends in high school and ran into each other at work—he was visiting someone—and we decided to catch up after I got off."

" _Got off_?" His eyes widen.

"Got off WORK." She seethed through her teeth.

His hand grips her jaw tightly and she winces.

"Watch the tone." He growls. "And I'm not _jealous_. I just don't like the idea of other men alone with—"

"—Ya shouldn't be worried about other men. I don't want other men. I want you. And I always will. I'm tired of ya bein' threatened anytime another guy even looks at me."

"Because I know what they're thinkin' when they look at ya!" He tells suddenly. "And I don't like it!"

"And you think I like it when I see how other women look at you?" I snatch away from him. "Some of them being ones that you've been in at some point or another, by the way." She adds and he groans.

"When are you gonna drop that? So what I've slept with a couple women before I met you! Blame me for havin' needs!"

"As long as you keep Blamin' me for how other men look at me, I'll blame you for how women look at you!"

She stumbles back when his hand slaps her harshly and she bites back tears, not arguing when he pushes past her back into the living room.

"N–No, N—" Joshua's pleads are shut off by a loud BANG! from J's gun and Harley squeezes her eyes shut, tears rolling down her face to her neck.

She feels his hand on her cheek, warm, sticky fingers pulling her face to meet his.

It doesn't take long for her to realize his hands are covered in Joshua's blood, leaving thick red streaks on her cheek.

His lips press to her other cheek before he growls out:

"Go out with another _buddy_. I dare you to, _Puddin_ '."

* * *

 _ZileRacer:_

 _I have a whole notebook of these, so there'll be plenty!_

 _RoyalFlushGang:_

 _Haha then bring on the smooches and love because there will be flashbacks that weren't put in my other stories._


	6. Stick A Knife In It

**Story: You'll Always Have Me To Dance With**

 _*In the 3 year period that passed between chapter 21 and 22_

 **MATURE LANGUAGE AND MATURE VIOLENCE**

 ** _Stick A Knife In It_**

—Harley POV

I'm perched on J's lap, looking over his cards, knowing he's already won—as always.

Roscoe places a card down, and Danny folds.

"Your go, boss." Roscoe nods to J and he laughs.

"Royal Flush, bitches." I grin widely as J slaps his cards down.

"Fuuck." Rocco and Roscoe groan, letting their other cards fall into the table as I lean forward and pull all the cash our way.

"Lovely doin' business with ya, fellas." I count the cash, putting it into a neat stack and folding it in half, giving it to Joker. "I'm about to get a drink. Want anything?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Do find Johnny, though. I Need to talk to him about something."

"Okie-dokie-artichokie." I kiss his cheek before getting off his lap to walk to the bar.

"Daisy, I need an apple martini. And have ya seen Johnny?"

"He and Jasmine went outside a couple minutes ago," she tells me, fixing my drink.

"Was Hady with em'?"

"Nope. She's over there," she nods to a corner of the club and I feel my heart sink to my stomach. Hadlynn was crying.

"Why's she cryin'?"

"Johnny slapped the hell outta her. I tried to intervene but she told me to stay out of it."

"Go ahead and gimme a Myx Moscato for Hady."

"K."

She gives me our drinks and I make my way to the table she's at and hold her drink out to her.

"I want to go home." She whispers out and I sigh, sitting by her.

"Brought you the good stuff." I nod to the Moscato and she takes it and she just chugs it and slams the glass down, scrunching her face for a second.

"I need something stronger." She sighs finally.

I notice the small bruise on her left cheek bone starting to form.

"I'll go get it. Whatcha havin'?" I stand up, about to head to the bar again.

"I'll go get it." She stands.

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah." She nods. "Be right back."

"M'kay." I take a sip of my drink, watching as she disappears.

After a couple minutes, I get bored and grab my empty glass, walking back to the bar to find her.

"She just left." Daisy states without looking up from her book.

"She did what?" I raise my brows.

"Left."

I furrow my brows. It was abnormal for her to leave without the rest of us. She never liked the idea of having to defend herself on this part of town without J in an earshot.

"Did J go with her?"

"He's over there, talking to Johnny." She nods to table and I lick my lips.

"So she just up and went?"

"Yep."

"Thanks for tellin' me." I glance at Joker to make sure he's not paying attention before I slip to the back door. Before I leave, I hear the room fall silent, except for the music. My eyes fall on my sister. Her once straight hair is curled and frizzy with what looks like sweat and blood.

Deep Crimson covers her white cocktail dress and stains her heels.

I walk closer, but become paralyzed with shock when she suddenly tosses Jasmine's head on the table between J and Johnny.

As if that wasn't enough to prove the point that Jasmine was dead, she tosses another slab of her dead body on the table. I step closer now, my eyes flickering between Hadlynn and J.

The newest addition to the decapitated head on the table, is just the upper thigh and lower abdomen of her body, its main attraction is a the handle of a cleaver sticking out of her vagina, and it's quite obvious, from the blood an torn skin around it, where the blade is.

J grips the handle of his cane, trying to keep from killing her, probably, and Johnny just stares at the table, his face stone. Danny, Rocco and Roscoe all avoid looking at the horror show before them. They've become immune to such grotesque sights.

They had to of, or they wouldn't be suitable to be working for The Joker.

"Congratulations." She tells him shakily. "You wanted me to snap. And I have." She pats J's shoulder with a bloody hand, l leaving a bright red stain on his white suit jacket before she stumbles past me, drunk off adrenaline and more than likely high off cocaine.

"I'll be right back." I tell Joker. He just sighs, angrily and squeezes his eyes closed.

I walk after her, slowly approaching her when she finally stops in an alley outside and rests her hands against the brick wall, taking deep breaths, praying under her breath.

"Hady?" I cross my arms. "Not that I'm . . . against you keepin' women off ya man or anything, but, what the hell was that?"

"I'm tired, Harey." She looks at me with tears going down her face. "That was it." She wipes her face. "From now on, I'm not gonna say a word to him about anything he decides to do. Imma just surprise him with a stack of divorce papers and take Vincent and leave his sorry-ass behind. I'm tired of the fighting. I'm tired of his fucking lies, his fucking excuses, his fucking bullshit, all of it." She shakes her head slowly. "Anytime he says he's out with guys, when really he's been fucking somebody else? 'Where you been?' 'Out with the boys' 'k.'" She shrugs, reciting how she's going to handle his lies. "'Why're you home so late?' 'Oh, J had a job for me and Roscoe' 'k.'" She stars chuckling. 'Who's panties are in your car?' 'Shit I forgot I bought those for you and never gave them to you' 'k.'" She starts laughing now and I feel my hear clench in my chest. "I'm just waiting for him to catch crabs or herpes or genital warts or the clap. 'Why do you have an STD?' 'Oh, we were doing a job at the Health Department and I musta caught something on accident' 'k.'"

"You would not just say 'K' if he told you that." I can't help but laugh and she smiles a little.

"No. I'd tell him 'you ain't caught shit yet. But you're about to catch these fucking hands'."

I laugh again, hugging her, despite her being covered in blood.

"Can I ask you something?" I pull away from her.

"Yeah."

"Did you fuck her with the cleaver before or after you killed her?"

"Before."

"Damn, I gotta up my game about how I handle these women that can't keep their hands off what doesn't belong to them. How'd you get it so far up there?"

"You know what J says. 'If it won't fit, make it fit'." She sniffles and I throw my arm around her as we make our way back to the door.

"He been tellin' ya about our sex?"

"Oh, yeah. He loves making me uncomfortable." I laugh again at her words, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

 _Prima-Donna2002: I figured people would want to read these. It's better than having them sit in my notebook without anyone really reading them. I'm glad you're enjoying them!_

 _UnaverageWriterFreak: Thank you, and I'm finishing up my other story, so I'll have plenty of time to keep sharing more of these quickly:)_

**If you're reading "You'll Always Have Me To Dance With" I'll be updating either tomorrow or Wednesday. There's been a lot of shit that's happened so I haven't been able to update, but I'm almost done with the chapter**


	7. Team Work

**Story: You'll Always Have Me To Dance With**

 _*_ _This is a flashback_ _. It takes place right after Joker and Harley started their relationship in Arkham Asylum_

 **MATURE LANGUAGE AND MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

 ** _Team Work_**

—Harley POV

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair, filing more paper work.

The single flicker of my lamp was the only light on my floor, everyone else went home. It was currently 9:15 p.m.

And on normal days, I would've been home with my sister watching 'Orange Is The New Black' or going through more articles on J, just because they were interesting.

But because Doctor Arkham had to get home early, he gave me some of his paper work on new patients to complete and leave on his desk before I go home. And I'm not even half way done yet.

I thought about asking Leland to help, but she left at 6, with everybody else. Only people left were security guards, and they all gathered on the first floor to talk sports and women and just occasionally glance at the cameras once every hour.

I needed an extra set of hands. And lucky for me, I had someone who wouldn't mind helping his dearest Harley.

I get up, slipping out my office, and using the stairs to get to the intense patient care floor, where all the deadliest patients are located.

I quietly walk to his cell, unlocking it, before slipping inside.

He's asleep for once, laying on his stomach his arms under his pillow, his muscles flexed.

 _Hot damn_ , I think to myself, my mouth watering at the sight. _No, pull your shit together. You have work to finish_.

I nod to myself sternly and step to his bed.

My eyes wonder over the dragon tattoo spiraling across his back and I stop myself from tracing my fingers over it.

I crouch right in front of his head, my nails gently moving through his soft hair.

This alone makes him wake up, his hand seizes my wrist in a tight grip and I smile shyly when he opens his eyes at me.

"The hell are you doing, kid?" He asks me, rolling over and pulling me onto him.

My skirt moves up my thighs as I straddle him, refraining myself from grinding into him.

"I need help with something." I shrug.

"With what?" He runs his fingers up my legs to my hips.

"I have paper work to do for 'Doctor Fuckerahm' and there's a lot and nobody else is here to help me and I thought 'why not see if your amazing and wonderful and very handsome and very considerate, Mister J, would like to help out?'"

"So that's why you came to see me? To use me as a slave?" He raises a brow.

"In more ways than one." I try to make it seem appealing.

"Harley, I'm sleepy. For once in my life. What if I wanna sleep?"

"Please, J?" I give my puppy dog face and he grits his teeth.

"Harley." He says in a warning.

My fingers skillfully unbutton my blouse to show my cleavage that's spilling out of the lacy push-up bra I'm wearing, and my hands rest on his thighs as I roll my hips on him, feeling his length strain against his Arkham pants.

"Please, Daddy?" I know he can barely stand to say no when I call him that and he lets out a low groan.

"Fine." He gives up and I smile widely, leaning down to kiss him passionately.

"Yes! Let's go." I get up, not bothering with my shirt.

 **W** hen we get to my office, I shut and lock the door, separating the stack of papers into two stacks. One that needs to be written on and added to and one that just needs to be typed into the computer. Because we both have different handwriting, I take the stack that needs writing in and he takes up the one that needs put into the computer.

But we barely get anything done because either he's kicking me under the table, or throwing pens at me, or drumming his fingers on the desk to aggravate me or making sexual comments under his breath.

"Are you gonna do what I let you out to do, or are you just gonna act like a child?" I scold him and he looks at me.

"So you just let me out to do This? Didn't wanna spend time with me?"

"I didn't mean it like that—"

"—Oh yes you did." He snaps suddenly, actually angry.

"I–I really didn't, J."

"You just said you _just let me out so I could do this_." He hisses.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you, I just—"

"—Shut it. I don't wanna hear it." He digs through more papers on the desk and I feel guilt consume me.

"J, really, I didn't mean to upset you."

He ignores me, continuing typing and reading and typing.

"J."

He still ignores me.

"Joker."

Still ignoring me.

I slam the file I'm currently writing in, shut, and stand, walking to him.

Without another word, I sit in his lap, blocking his view my computer and my files.

"Harleen." He clenches his jaw.

"I don't care. Stop doing this," I shut the file he was looking at and but the computer monitor off. "that shit can wait. You're right. I need to spend more time with you, especially now that we're no longer staying in the same house. And I'm sorry if I made you feel like I'm just using you. I'm not. I love you." I cup his face in my hands, my thumbs gently rubbing circles on his tense jaw. "Please don't be mad at me, Daddy. I'm sorry." I say honestly.

He takes a deep breath, and I take the opportunity to press my lips against his.

He doesn't refuse me, his tongue sweeping across mine.

I moan, my fingers threading through his hair and he growls lowly, clearing my desk before putting me on it.

My legs wrap around his hips as his hands unbutton the rest of my top and toss it in the corner, my bra going next.

He pushes me onto my back, his hands running over my bare breasts, down to my skirt.

It's the next thing to go, along with my thong.

I decide he's wearing too much, and sit up to take his pants off, only to have him shove me back down on the desk, slipping my legs over his shoulders.

I know what's coming, and I let out a whimper of appreciation when his tongue licks at my entrance, to my clit.

Soon, his teeth joins his lips and tongue and I arch my back, my hands gripping his hair.

"Ohh, fuck, Daddy!" I pant as My sensitive skin is bitten into.

He chuckles darkly, coming up to kiss me again.

I eagerly welcome his lips, moaning again at the feeling of his erection brushing against my inner thigh.

I kick him to the floor, wasting no time before I straddle him, rubbing my clit against him, my head tilting back at the friction.

"If you don't fuck me now, I'm just gonna fuck myself." I tell him and he rolls his jaw, pushing me off of him to get rid of his pants.

I'm a hot and bothered mess, my body shaking, my inner thighs soaked, my flesh throbbing. I just need him in me. Now.

I spread my legs for him, my arms resting beside my head.

He grabs himself, looking over my body with lust of every kind. A grin makes its way to his face and he chuckles lowly, positioning himself at my cunt.

He slams into me and I cry out, my legs falling wider for him.

His pace is demanding, as always.

"Naughty, naughty, little Doctor." He taunts me and I nod.

"Yes!" I meet his thrusts, nodding frantically. "Oh, God, yes!"

"Taking advantage of the man she loves." His voice is gritty and I have to keep myself from coming just from hearing it. "Then uses him for sex." He adds and I bite my lip so hard, I taste blood.

"I can't . . . help it." I reply between thrusts, my whole body moving with his. He hits my cervix and I choke out a sob. "God, yes, J, please don't stop!" I claw at his lower back.

He suddenly slows down, forcing every inch of himself into me.

It hurts almost, him pushing against my innards, but at the same time, it feels amazing.

"Won't even fit." He chuckles, before he starts picking up his pace again and My back arches and I kiss his jaw.

He pulls out and turns me on my stomach, pulling my hips up, and sliding back into me.

I dig my nails into the flooring of my office, squeezing my eyes closed.

His fingers come to my clit without warning and I lurch forward, screeching.

"Yes!" I cry. "Please, don't stop!"

"You don't want me to stop?" He mocks me, pulling his fingers away and I almost start crying.

"No! Please, please, J, play with my pussy please!" I beg him and he laughs lowly.

"Like this?" His fingers press down roughly on my most sensitive nerves at the moment and tears spill over my eyes.

"Yes!" I nod frantically, moving with him.

"Who's is this?" He ponds into me, his fingers matching his pace.

"Yours." I tell him in a hoarse voice.

"Who do you belong to?" He growls in my ear, pulling on my hair and I groan at the pleasure and pain mixing together.

"You!" I grit through my teeth, feeling my orgasm about to consume me.

"Good girl." He nips at my shoulder. "You can come." It's as if he was reading my mind. Without hesitation, I come, squeezing and spasming around him. In a couple minutes, he's spilling in me, and I sigh tiredly as he falls next to me on the floor.

"We should work together more often." I joke sleepily and he lets out an airy chuckle.

"Definitely, Doc." He presses a sloppy kiss to my cheek.


	8. Hell In A Hand Basket

**Story: Wicked Re-Loaded**

 _*In Chapter 5 of "You'll Always Have Me To Dance With" when J and Harley break Ivy out of Black Gate, Harley is attacked by one of her previous patients from Arkham that was transferred to Black Gate. His name's Arnold Wilser and it mentioned that he had tried to sexually assault her when she was his doctor, and her reporting him had him transferred to Black Gate—this happened after Harley and Joker started their relationship, and after Joker was caught and taken back to Arkham_

 **MATURE CONTENT**

 ** _Hell In A Hand Basket_**

Harleen looked at the clock on her office wall.

7:40 a.m.

She was getting a new patient any minute now.

She scanned over his file, seeing everything wrong with him. He had a "Mommy" fetish. A complete sexual masochist. Harleen looked over a couple of the notes some of his previous doctors made about him.

*Seems to call women that are in charge of him, "Mommy" (Doctors, nurses, guards, etc.)

*Flirts often during sessions

*Expect gory details about his previous life as a submissive in Gotham's BDSM club

*BE PATIENT—he's incredibly sensitive

The door opens and She stands, closing the file as a man only a couple inches taller than her, comes in.

The guards sit him down in front of her, nodding briefly before leaving to go.

She bit her lip as they close the door and figure out a way to start up the conversation.

She cleared her throat, and he looks at her with big brown eyes.

"What do you want me to call you, Mr. Wilser?" She asked gently, smiling at him.

A small smirk plays at his lips.

"Your good little boy." He replies and she felt her throat tighten.

"Uh, I'm afraid that's inappropriate for our Doctor/patient relationship—"

"I'm sorry, Mommy." He apologizes, sounding disappointed.

"Also inappropriate for our Doctor/Patient relationship." She sighed. "Is Mr. Wilser okay with you?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He nods slowly.

"Alrighty then, Mr. Wilser. When did you start finding an interest in BDSM? Was there anything that might've happened to you as a child, or were you just intrigued by it and decided to try it?"

"When I was younger my mother's lover talked me into sleeping with her. I was 14. She told me to do certain things that she would like, and when I did, she'd reward me and praise me." He explains.

She wrote it down in her notes.

"Did your mother ever praise or reward you?"

"Rarely."

"Was it the sexual part of doing favors for your mother's girlfriend, or the appraisal aspect of doing the favors that drove you to continue your relationship with her?"

"At first it was the appraisal aspect of it."

"When did it start being the sexual aspect of it that made you continue it?"

"I was about 16."

"Anything that happened that might've triggered the sexual interest instead of the need to be approved of?"

"She let me be on top for the first time." He told her and she nodded, writing more down.

"You were never given that much control in your relationship with her before?"

"No. Only time she was under me was if I were eating her out—which I couldn't complain. It was good, so."

She grinded her teeth, not needed to know that much, but as long as he was giving information, it was fine.

"So you being on top made you realize you also craved the sexual attention of her, not just motherly figure you never had?"

"It made me realize I meant something to her. I made her feel good when I fucked her. I still wanted her approval and for her to be proud of me, but I also wanted to have her fall apart because I was inside her, bringing her unspeakable amounts of pleasure. The whole time I was on top, she didn't call me 'baby' or her 'good boy', she was screaming 'Arnold' the whole time." He grins.

Harleen shifted uncomfortably but didn't stop him from continuing.

"You ever been out of control about something for so long, and then when you finally get to be in control, you crave more of it?"

 _Completely_ , she thought to herself, thinking of her J.

"I continued to do whatever she wanted, she let me top a couple times a month, other than that, I was on bottom." He explains. "I'd always ask if I could be on top, she'd say 'no' most of the time. I finally got tired of it. So, one day when she was riding me,"

Harleen cringed a little bit, but he didn't notice.

"I flipped us over and started fucking her. She kept screaming and crying, but she was also moaning and saying my name. I didn't know if she wanted me to get off or not. But the second she came, she called the cops and had me arrested for rape, even though I was sure she liked it. After I did my time and got out, I started going to the BDSM club on the edge of town."

She remembered the notes she read.

"I soon became another woman's submissive, she was hardcore." He tells her and she furrows her brows.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ever been fucking with a candle stick?"

"Afraid not." She smiled awkwardly.

"I have." He raises his brows. "Ever had hot candle wax dripped on your genitals while you had Ice cubes up your ass?"

"No." She felt a wave of pity go through her.

"Fucking exhilarating." He smirks and the pity is gone.

"Well, that—"

"—You look like a dominant, Dr. Quinzel." He grins.

"We're going off topic of—"

"—I wouldn't mind doing you a couple favors."

"Mr. Wilser—"

"—Arnold." He corrected her and she felt a tinge of fear go through her once she realized he'd broken out of his cuffs and was standing.

Her hand went to the panic button under her desk, but she was attacked, thrown to the floor.

She tried to scream but his hand covered her mouth.

She tried to kick him, but his legs pinned hers down.

"I promise, Mommy." He ran a hand up her skirt, pressing at her heat through her panties. "I'll make you feel good."

"Doctor Quinzel, Joker's out here for his 8 o'clock appointment when you're done." One of the guards says through the door.

She looks with wide eyes at Arnold, who's just now pressing his fingers to her clit.

She gets enough strength to shove him off of her and she rushes to the door, only getting the door cracked open a little bit before he's on her again.

"HELP ME!" She screams out, clawing at the carpet as Arnold drags her back to him.

She expects the security to come in, but she got someone even better. J snatches Arnold off of her, by his throat, within 1 second. The chains of his handcuffs had snapped, allowing him to do as much damage as he wanted to the fucker.

Nothing but pure anger fuels him as he slams the man on the desk, his hand crushing his windpipe, his eyes burning into his brown ones.

He hated him for hurting _his Harley_. For thinking for a second, that the likes of him, were worthy enough to touch _his Queen_.

He wanted to kill him, rip his throat out with his bare hands. But he heard the guards yelling at him to let Arnold go or they'd shoot.

It was worth dying over, in his mind at least.

He felt small, shaking hands, gently grasp his forearm, and he turned his head slowly to see Harleen's tear soaked face.

"I'm okay, Mister Joker. Please let him go." She was playing the part of the Doctor.

He looked at Arnold, who's face was turning blue and he let him go.

Arnold fell in the floor, and the security swarmed him, forcing him into a straight jacket.

One of the men replaced J's handcuffs, about to take him out of the room as well. Harleen stopped him though, assuring them she was fine to continue her session with Joker and that she'd tell Doctor Arkham about the incident with Arnold, when she was done.

They gave her an uneasy look but left. She locked the door behind them and turned to face J.

Tears started pouring from her before he could even speak.

"Harley," he started and she rushed to him, hugging him tightly. "Baby." He rubbed her back gently, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"He—he tried to . . . " she couldn't even finish. She was too repulsed.

" . . . I know." J ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"I'm sorry." She shakes her head, her big, baby blue eyes, meeting his.

"You didn't do anything, Harley. Why're you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about. That was all him." He assured her and she sobbed. "I'm not mad at you, baby."

"You promise?" She cries and he picks her up and sits her on her desk gently, pulling away to wipe her tears with the edge of his shirt.

"I promise." He brushes her hair behind her ear. "I'm not mad at you." He shakes his head and she nods slowly. "I do wish you woulda let me kill em' though." His words make a small smile pull at her lips.

"Then you would've gotten shot. It ain't worth dying over."

"Yes it is." He tells her quietly. "I'd die for you a million times over it meant no one would try to harm you." He admits and she grins wider.

"You really mean that?"

"Every word." He kisses her forehead and she wraps her arms around his waist tightly.

* * *

 _RoyalFlushGang: Chapter 5 would've worked in the story, I wrote it down and forgot I wrote it down, which is why it didn't get there. Oops. It's okay, I know it's hard to like Vitani at this point, she'll redeem herself, though. Harley and J did end up with the work done in the end, it took almost all night, but it got done haha. And you're welcome for that:) my personal shit is okay now, but I'll definitely hit you up when I need to bitch fit._

 _ZileRacer: Yes that was during the small amount of time he stayed in Arkham from chapter 18 to the end of the book._

 _UnaverageWriterFreak: thank you so much:) I hope you liked this one as well!_

 _itsjunnetho: I was planning on putting this one later, but I saw your review and I was like "I ALREADY GOT THE PERFECT ONE" you got lucky with this, I hope you liked it._

 _Loreenagrgoddess: Thank you so much! That means a lot to me! I'm so glad you're liking these. I have a notebook full of them, so there'll be a lot._


	9. Three-Way To Die For

**Story: You'll Always Have Me To Dance With**

 _*The 1st year During the 3 Year period that passed between 21 and 22_

 **MATURE CONTENT**

 ** _Three-way To Die For_**

—Harley POV

"This is why we don't mix heavy drinkin' with dancin'. A lot of movement. A lot of dizziness and a lot of—"

Hadlynn's dry heaving cuts my words off.

"—vomit." I finish, pulling her hair back a little more.

She finished and I help her to the sink to rinse her mouth out.

"What happened to bein' sober, Hady?" I ask, disappointed.

"Same thing that happened to that little oath you took to leave J and never come back. The world my never know." She wipes the water from her mouth with a paper towel and I sigh heavily.

"Well, me stayin' away from him and you stayin' away from drugs and alcohol—are two completely different things." She looks at me with a raised brow.

"It it really though?"

"You shut your mouth." I scold her, helping her out of the bathroom.

I walk her to the table that Johnny's at and I sit her down.

"I'm gettin' her some water, keep an eye on her." I point a finger at him, quickly noticing J's absence. "Where's Mistah J?"

"He had to piss." Johnny tells me and I nod, walking to the bar.

"Dandelion!" I call out. The young woman walks to me.

"It's Daisy." She tells me politely.

"Oh, sorry, I ain't very good with names." I shrug. "Harley Quinn." I hold my hand out. She looks at it cautiously before slowly taking it.

"Daisy Rozolli."

"Wait, Rozolli? Ain't you Danny's wife?"

"Yeah." She nods gently.

"Hmm," I peer over the bar to look her up and down. "You ain't got the hots for Mistah J, do ya?" I ask with narrowed eyes.

"No," she shakes her head. I know she's not lying, simply because a little hint of fear comes over her face at the mention of his name.

She was pretty. And seemed nice. Therefor she had my stamp of approval.

"Good. I think Danny's lucky to have a good woman like yourself then." I smile widely. "Oh, can ya get me some water?"

"Sure." She gets a tall glass and fills it almost to the top before handing it to me.

"Thanks." Before I can turn around, I smell generic cologne and desperation.

"Can I get you a drink?" I turn to face the man that's asking and I almost scoff at the pathetic sight.

He's extremely scrawny, slim with very little muscle. His chin reaches to about my forehead and I look up him.

Despite his height, J could stomp him into the expensive carpet of the club with no problem.

"No thanks." I try to let him off easy, hearing a bit of Jersey accent, which meant new comer. Which meant he hadn't learned the basics that everyone in Gotham knows: don't ever speak to The Joker and Harley Quinn, unless spoken to.

"C'mon, I'll buy you as many as you want." He doesn't back down and I take a deep breath.

"Really, I'm fine. Thanks anyway. Goodnight." I nod, starting towards our table.

I feel a cold hand grip my arm and I almost drop the glass of water I'm holding onto.

"Let me go." I growl at the fucker.

"You always this hard to get?"

"Hey!" Johnny intervenes, pushing the guy off me. "Is there a problem?" He raises his brows.

"Ain't no problem. She your wife?" He asks Johnny.

"Nah, she ain't my wife but you better be damn happy her man ain't here to see you tryin' to get what ain't yours. Don't fuckin' touch her again, don't fuckin' look at her again, don't even fuckin' think about her, got it?"

"My apologies." The guy holds his hands up in surrender.

"Alright." Johnny nods back to the table. "Let's go." He starts back and I feel someone slap my ass.

My eyes grow wide and a rabid rage flows through me. I squeeze my eyes closed and turn to look at the man slowly. He's wearing a smirk.

"Ya wanna play?" I mumble to myself. "Fine. Let's fuckin' play." I hiss out.

I slosh the water in his face, drop the glass, and shove him onto a table, straddling him.

I lock my jaw in anger, grabbing a steak knife out of the napkin next to his body.

I raise it about my head, about to stab him—when I feel a familiar, large, warm hand rub down my arm from the hand that holds the knife, down my side, and grip my hip.

I feel J's forehead press against my hair and I smile down at our victim.

"Now, now, now, Harls." He purrs in my ear and I lean my head back to rest on his shoulder. "Where's the fun in just offing him like that, huh?" He presses a kiss to my neck and I start giggling, dropping the knife.

"Is there a problem, Harley girl?" He wraps his arm around my waist, peering at the man from over my shoulder.

"Uh huh," I look at him.

"I knew there would be. Been watching the whole little show since you left the bar. Just wouldn't let ya try to let him off the hook, Would he?" He sneers.

"Sure wouldn't." I take shallow breaths and he chuckles darkly, taking my ear lobe between his teeth.

I let out a mix between a moan and a giggle come from my lips as I look down at our prey. I can see him fidgeting to get the steak knife off his chest and I grab his wrist.

"Nah ah ah," I was my finger. "bad little boys don't get to play." I take the knife and hand it to Joker.

"Certainly not with my toys." J barks harshly and I feel the guy jolt under me. "Perhaps we should take this little three-way to a bedroom?" J pushes my curls to one shoulder, his lips, tongue, and teeth, marking my skin.

He always did this. Always bragged in front of other males or females that might be interested in me. It's kinda adorable how easy it is to make him jealous.

I knew what he meant by wanting to get a room.

Kill our victim slowly, sometimes even fucking in front of them, sometimes fucking on their corpse—whichever sounded more appealing—and toss their body in the middle of the club's floor to show people what happens when they don't know their boundaries.

But I didn't want that this time.

I didn't care if people saw me tear a bitch apart for trying to sink her teeth into another wolf's claim. I didn't want everyone's eyes shielded from what horrors go on behind the closed doors of the club.

Everyone saw when I killed someone for him, they've never seen him kill someone for me. They just see what's left of the body.

For me, it was like performing.

Giving a good show for him, proving that I was worth more than any other woman in the place.

And I always win.

I turn my head to face him, my fingers coming up and brushing against his jaw.

"Can we take care of em' out here?" I whisper boldly and he raises his brows.

"Anything for my princess." He finally speaks with a wide grin, holding my chin in his fingers gently.

I smile as well, and he picks me up off the other man and plants me on the ground.

I give a Look at Hady, seeing her curled up by Johnny, shaking her head lightly.

She didn't want to see this, but when she moved to get up, J grabbed his gun and pointed it at her.

"Everyone's going to watch this." He growls out and she sits down slowly. "Harley, knife." He looks at me and I hand him the steak knife. "One from the kitchen." He corrects himself with a raised brow and I lick my lips.

"How big?" I bat my lashes.

"Surprise me." He licks his teeth and I giggle, giddy with the situation.

I make my way into the kitchen, crossing my arms at the display of blades where they skin, chop and grind meat. My eyes light up at a large skinning knife and I clap, jumping up and down for a moment.

"Ah," I sigh. "This is gonna be good." I grab it and make my way out, walking to the table J's standing at. "Puddin'." I grin wickedly, holding the knife out to him.

He looks over it, seeing what kind it is and he laughs lowly, rubbing his chin.

"Ever seen someone skinned alive, baby?" He asks lowly.

"Saw a video of ya doin' it to some punk back when I was in college."

"Tonight's your lucky night." He runs a finger down the top of the knife. "Getting the live show." He clicks his tongue, looking down at the man. "Gotta name?" He asks casually, as if he's just having normal conversation.

"Rick." The man says shakily.

"Rick!" J's smile widens and he gently fixes Rick's disheveled hair. "It's a shame, Ricky. Can I call ya Ricky?" He furrows his brows. Rick nods frantically. "Such a disappointment that ya had to act out of place. Me and you mighta been good buddies." He sighs and shakes his head. "Oh, well." He shrugs, violently shacking the knife down Ricks arm, taking a wide strip of skin with it. Rick screams out loudly, tears pouring out of his eyes.

I sit at the table at his head, a small smile playing at my lips as I hum, playing with his hair as J continues to strip him of his skin. He passes out from the pain and blood loss eventually and when J's done, with every inch of his body, he kicks him off the table and onto the floor, beside the pile of cloths he took off of him to get to new skin.

"Now!" J shoots the ceiling of the club. "Anyone else wanna give Harley a go?" He raises his brows. "I got plenty of creative ideas left if anyone wants to make any disrespectful, disgusting, pathetic, insulting," he passes by more men with each word. "revolting, idiotic, ridiculous, narcissistic, attempts to get Harley in the sack with them. Please! Be my guest!" He holds his arms out.

I look around, making sure no one is even looking at me. Their eyes are on J or on the floor.

He scans the room one last time.

"Good." He sneers. "Glad we all have a fucking understanding."


	10. Mad Love

**Story: These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends**

 _*In chapter 4 when Harley had her nightmare and ended up jumping out of J'a bedroom window but he saved her just in time, this is what happened after that moment._

 ** _Mad Love_**

Harleen clung to him, her body shaking violently, her lungs tightening with sobs, bile rising in her throat.

"Harley?" He asked worriedly, his own body shaking from anxiety a little.

She just shakes her head, not able to talk.

If he hadn't have saved her, if he had been a second late, he knew he'd have to get one of his guys to get her crumpled up body out of the back yard the next morning.

He couldn't think of what he'd do. Raise hell . . . Cry. He didn't want to admit it, but he would suffer immensely if he lost her at this point. It only took a short time for her to become a part of him and vice versa. He hated her for it. As much as he hated himself for it. He wasn't going to lose her. He couldn't. He shouldn't. And He wouldn't. He was determined.

The thought makes him squeeze her tighter, walking to the bed.

Her back hits the mattress, and she doesn't let him up, wrapping her legs around him instead, crying into the crook of his neck, clinging to him with everything she had. He held some of his weight on his arm beside her head so he wouldn't crush her, but it was as if she wanted him to.

After several minutes, he pried away from her, crouching between her knees, pulling her up into a sitting position, so she faced him.

"Harleen," he wiped her tears. "What'd you dream about, huh?" He brushes her hair behind her ear and she put her hands over her face, sobbing even harder. He gently grasped her wrists in his hands. "What's got ya so wound up, baby?" He moves closer, his forehead resting against hers.

"I can't tell you. You . . . You'll be angry." She cries harder.

"I won't. Kinda hard to be mad when you're cryin' like that." He wipes the tears from her jaw with his thumbs.

She smiles a little for a split second, shaking her head before hugging him again.

"Let's get you to bed, okay?" He pulled away, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She crawls up the bed to her side, getting under the covers and He follows, sitting against the head board.

She curled up by him, but didn't try to touch him or anything. He frowned a little bit.

"Harley?" He asked gently and she looked up at him. "I'm not gonna get mad if you need physical comfort . . . " He tells her. " . . . I'm not gonna shove you away or anything." He assures her and she just cries again, coming closer to wrap her arm around his hips, her head resting on his thigh. His hand goes to her hair, gently running through it.

"You told me to jump." Her voice rings through the room and he furrow his brows, looking down at her. "We were at Arkham. You asked me if I'd do anything for you, and you wanted me to jump out the window. I did. That's when I woke up." She says it almost robotically, shock settling in. "I'm sorry." She chokes out.

"You're not in trouble, Harley." He replies quietly. "You just get some sleep, Daddy's not angry with you."

She listened, her eyes blinking slower and slower until sleep found her.

* * *

 _itsjunnetho: glad you liked it, you got lucky with that one:)_

 _RoyalFlushGang: Thank you so much hahaha. And most of these that make you wonder why I didn't put it in, simply because these popped into my head randomly and I either wrote them down or put them in my phone and then wrote them down later and then I forgot that I had them. And I laughed at your innuendo, we're both perverts. I've learned to accept it._

 _ZileRacer: same:) and Most of these that make you wonder why I didn't put it in, simply because these popped into my head randomly and I either wrote them down or put them in my phone and then wrote them down later and then I forgot that I had them._

 _Pricee: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like these and I know right? They have to put the deleted scenes on the DVD or something._

 _Guest: I wrote the last one down after remembering he actually skinned a man alive in the comics in a strip club and it seemed fitting—had to add it in here, hahaha. Joker looked pissed the fuck off when Harley was on Common's character. That was his and Harley's intention though—simply make him be careful what he wished for. Joker and Harley are the definition of Manipulation at its finest._

 _UnaverageWriterFreak: Thank you so much, I'm glad you're liking these! I'm glad I finally have enough time on my hands to share them._


	11. Conflict

**Story: You'll Always Have Me To Dance With**

 _* This is a flashback. When Hadlynn almost slept with Ronnie and J scolded her for it, this is what happened after that. _

**MATURE CONTENT**

 ** _Conflicts_**

—Vitani POV

"What the fuck was that?" Johnny asks nonchalantly when I get up to our room.

"Johnny," I sigh tiredly and he rolls his jaw.

"Sorry. I'll remember that talking to you about fucking other people is sensitive for you." He hisses.

"I was doing my job." I reply smartly.

"No. Your job is to distract. Joker and Harley both told you multiple times that it was okay to get out of there because they got the money. But you kept trying to get his fucking cloths off." He scoffed angrily.

"I got caught up, I'm sorry." I tell him honestly.

"Do you even wanna be married, Hadlynn? Or did you just say yes because you knew it'd get under J's skin?"

"Why do you think everything I fucking do has something to do with him? That I cheated on you with Jason to piss Joker off? I willingly slept with Diavolo to piss him off? I go against orders to piss him off? I married you to piss him off?"

"Hadlynn—"

"I cheated on you because your cock wasn't enough—not that we'd slept together yet, at the time. I just knew you wouldn't do much justice with what's between your legs. I willingly slept with Diavolo for my sisters protection. I go against Joker's orders because they're unreasonable and life threatening sometimes. I married you because, despite the fuckery I've gone through for you, I love you. Clearly that was a mistake."

He just stares at me a second before slapping the hell out of me.

It was a slap J had given me and Harley both, repeatedly, and something I'd never thought I'd get from Johnny.

"Go jump in bed with them. You ain't sleeping in the bed with me." He growls out, slamming the door to the bathroom.

I hear the shower running and I wipe the tears that have managed to fall, and stomp out of our room.

I get to Harley's and J's room and bang on the door. I hear him curse with a groan and take heavy steps to the door and swings it open.

I can tell I didn't interrupt anything.

He's in dark blue silk pajamas, wearing a tired expression.

"What do you want?" He snaps.

I shove past him and walk to the bed.

Harley already knows the drill and scoots closer to his side of the Queen mattress, leaving enough room for me to slide in.

"What's wrong?" She asks me and I look up at her and motion to the bright red skin where Johnny hit me.

"I'll kill em'." She growls lowly and I shake my head. Her anger fades to pity and she sighs, hugging me to her. "You can sleep here tonight."

"Oh, no she can't!" Joker barks suddenly and she gives him a death glare.

"Yes, she can. She's my sister. Just cause you don't care about her, don't mean I don't!" She barks back, looking at me. "You sleep in here as many nights you want." She smiles gently and I nod.

"She'll just have to get a live porno then." J scoffs to her bitterly.

"We can go a few days without sex." She rolls her eyes and he stomps his foot.

"I can go forever without sex. You're the one who gets moody when you're not given your nightly dose of J." He snarls and she looks offended.

"I get moody? I do not get moody! And no, you can't go forever without sex! I was doin' the laundry the other day, bent over the washin' machine and you just hiked my nightie up and started going at it like a jack hammer!"

I grimace at the conversation but know it's best not to interrupt.

"Oh, my bad, so sorry. You just forgot to mention that you intentionally gave me blue balls earlier that morning before I went to work, so when I got home, I had to handle it, little miss bitch-tease." He narrows his eyes.

"Had to handle it? By actin' like a fuckin' caveman?!"

"I thought you liked it when I take ya by surprise like that!"

"I do!" She pouts.

"Then why're you acting upset about it!"

"Cause I'm a woman! We like argue!"

"Ya don't fuckin' say?!" He asks sarcastically and her face reddens as she gets more angry.

"That's it, I'm not sleepin' with you for a week!"

He seems almost shocked by her reply, his eyes wide, his face dreadful.

"That means you'll be in a bad mood for a week." I realize the dread in his face is the dread of having to be patient with a non-patient Harley Quinn.

"Ya don't fuckin' say?!" She replies in the same sarcastic tone he had said those exact words in and he growls.

"I'm sleeping in the couch." He walks to the door.

After a moment, he comes back, and slams the door shut.

"My back hurts too damn much for me to be sleeping on the couch." He growls, crawling into the bed, cutting the light off. "If I wake up on the floor, Harley, I will tear you up with a belt. And Hadlynn, I'll kill you. It's your fault the bed's so crowded." He complains.

"Hush and go to sleep." Harley sighs. He gives her a death glare, before flicking the light off.


	12. Understanding

**Story: You'll Always Have Me To Dance With**

 _*_ _This is a flashback_ _. When Hadlynn and Joker kissed, this is what happened after Harley came in._

 **MATURE CONTENT**

 ** _Understanding_**

—Joker POV

"Yeah what the hell was that?" I ask Hadlynn and she rubs her forehead.

"Harley—"

"—I just came to get a change of cloths. I'll be out of you guy's hair so you can finish fuckin' on the couch." She states shakily, rushing up the stairs.

I look at Hadlynn and sigh deeply.

"If you would stop being a whore, for five fucking seconds—"

"—You sure as hell weren't pulling away!"

"It's called shock! Something that paralyzed me when you . . . attacked me!" I throw my arms up.

"I did not attack you!"

"You kinda did! And because you did, I have to clean up the mess you made!"

"The mess I made?!"

"Yes! Because you don't know how to keep off any man's cock!"

Her face falls and I shut my mouth.

"Fuck you." She finally seethes, shoving past me.

"You wish!" I throw the vase that's sitting on the end table, at her, and it shatters on the wall.

She leaves, slamming the door behind her and I rub my chin, and start up the stairs.

"Harley?" I walk into our room To see she's rummaging through her cloths, tossing them on the bed. "Whatcha doing?"

"Packing." She replies blankly.

"Why're you packing?"

"I'm leavin'."

"Harley, don't do this. It was a simple kiss."

"That's how we started. One stupid, ridiculous, pointless, kiss. And look where that kiss led us?"

I laugh at her assumption.

"You think me and Hadlynn . . . ?" I can't even finish because I'm laughing So hard.

"If you ain't already." She spits venomously and I stop laughing immediately, slowly walking to her.

"What did you just say?" I growl.

"You heard me." She ignores the fact that I'm right behind her, continuing her packing.

I grab her and force her around to face me.

"I wouldn't _ever_." I grit through my teeth. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and I roll my jaw. "She kissed me. There wasn't any tongue, there wasn't any meaning, it was completely innocent, Harley. She doesn't feel anything for me and I don't feel anything for her." I tell her sternly and her lips wobble a little. "I don't wantcha to leave. I want you . . . " I take a deep breath. " . . . I _need_ you here. At home. Where you belong." I state matter of fact.

"We already have issues, Joker. Trust issues, on my half, are already existent. We already have enough problems and now you and my sister . . . " she doesn't finish. Squeezing her eyes closed, she pushes me away from her.

"Me and your sister are nothing. There's absolutely nothing but pure hatred for each other."

"That ain't true and you know it ain't." She cries.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You tell each other stuff neither of you ever tell me. You protect each other and you care for each other. And don't try to tell me you don't because I've seen it with my own eyes, J." She wipes her eyes. "You don't hate each other so don't tell me that bullshit. You've stabbed each other in the back, yeah, but somehow you manage to forgive her and she manages to forget everything you've done to make her miserable. Incredibly convenient for the both of you to do so." She scoffs.

"So me and your sister are hiding our sex life from you, that's what that blonde head of yours is cooking up?" I raise my brows.

"I never said that."

"You're damn sure thinking it!" I laugh without humor.

"What else am I suppose to think?! What if me and Johnny had this whole other weirdly close friendship on the side, huh? Would you feel comfortable with me and him tellin' each other stuff that we ain't told you or Hady?"

"Johnny wouldn't do that to me." I sneer.

"And I thought Hadlynn wouldn't do this to me. But here we are."

"Stop being paranoid." I groan. "You're just paranoid. That's it. There is nothing between me and your bratty little sister. You're acting like it's the end of the world that me and her are getting along for once. You always complain that we never agree on anything, then when we get along, were suddenly in some secret sexual relationship!"

"Get along?! I just walked in to see my sister on my boyfriend! If that's your definition of 'gettin' along' then by all means, go back to hatin' each other!"

I stay quiet, my head aching and my body humming with anger.

"Do you want her out the house?" I finally speak again and she looks up at me.

"What?"

"Do you want her out of the house?" I repeat.

"You—J." She looks at me uneasy and I raise my brows.

"I'll fire her and get her out of the house. You just say the word and she's gone. I don't want you worried about me and her."

She just stares at me, her expression softening.

"I don't want her gone. She's still my sister. I want to know she's safe." She states gently. "I'm not sure I want you talkin' to her though."

"You don't trust me." I nod angrily, pacing.

"I trust you, she's the one I'm kinda uneasy about."

"I'll handle her, you don't worry about whether she'll step out of line or not." I tell her. "And no, 'handle' doesn't have a double meaning."

A small smile pulls at her lips and she finally breaks down, tears falling over her lashes as she steps forward and wraps her arms around my waist, her cheek presses to my chest.

"I'm sorry." She sniffles.

"No, I'm sorry. For not stopping all this sooner." I kiss her hair and she hugs me tighter.

 **I** get up later in the night, walking downstairs to get a glass of water.

I walk into the kitchen to see Hadlynn drinking her own glass of water.

No eye contact is made as I grab a glass and fill it completely before I start chugging it, keeping my distance in case she gets bold again.

After I'm done, I look at her and grind my teeth.

"You're lucky I don't kick you out, you know that right?"

"Harley hates me, doesn't she?"

"Not at all, shockingly." I reply dryly.

"Before you get a big ego, I don't—"

"—I know. And ditto." I put the glass on the counter. "Just don't let it happen again, or I will shove my hand down your throat and rip it out." I pat her head.

"Got it." She mumbles.

I make my way back up to my room, seeing Harley still asleep in the bed when I get back.

I climb into bed, looking at her sleeping form. I can't help but smile, brushing little blonde hairs from her face.

I kiss her temple and lay by her. She rolls over, slinging an arm across my abdomen and her leg across my hips, resting her head on my chest. I usually hate cuddling when I'm trying to sleep, but I've missed her, so I welcome it with open arms, pulling her closer.

* * *

 _Mabel Madness: I love you too and thank you for that. Whether they're good enough to publish or not, you should! Some of these in gonna be adding here, end mid sentence because I decided to go with something different. PUBLISH THEM. I'm sure they aren't as bad as you think!_

 _RoyalFlushGang: THANK YOU! And I love that club scene too, he's even sexy as hell when he's mad:)_

 _ZileRacer: Thanks for pointing that out!_

 _UnaverageWriterFreak: thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking these so much!_

 _itsjunnetho: thank you for your support!_

 _Harley Quite: thank you! I'm glad you like them so far:)_


	13. Benefit of The Doubt

**Story: You'll Always Have Me To Dance With**

* _This is a flashback. This happened a little after Lucy was born._

 **MATURE LANGUAGE, SEXUAL INNUENDO**

 ** _Benefit of The Doubt_**

—Harley POV

I stirred the noodles for the spaghetti, occasionally glancing at Lucy to make sure she was sleeping okay.

J was still at work and I was working on dinner.

After a few minutes, the door swings open and I look up and see him.

"Hey," I smile brightly, but it fades when I see he's not in a good mood.

His bowtie's undone, his belt's already unbuckled. He kicks his shoes off and shuts the door, walking to plop down on the couch, rubbing his face with a groan.

"Ya want some spaghetti?" I ask him sweetly.

"No." He replies blankly.

I bite my lip nervously and cut the stove off, walking to him.

"J?" I furrow my brows.

"I don't want you to say anything." He holds a hand up. "I've had an exhausting day and I just want my Harley girl." He leans his head back and I poke my lip out in sympathy, sitting on his lap.

"Awe, J." I whimper, kissing his jaw. "What happened?" I smooth his hair out and he sighs.

"I hate work." He grumbles. "It's not fun having to constantly manage trades and talk to people I don't like, and blah blah blah blah."

"It'll get better eventually." I shrug, smiling a little.

"What all have you and the kid been up to today?"

"Ivy came over and helped babysit some. I took a nap at lunch and woke up a few minutes ago to feed Lucyfer and I made dinner."

"Do anything else?" He raises his brows.

"Showered." I chuckle. "You sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"I do," he grins mischievously.

I catch on to his implication and I lick my lips.

"Lucy is in the floor watching us." I tell him.

"She's asleep." He tells me smoothly.

"She might wake up." I shoot back.

He rolls his eyes and I get off him so he can go change.

I go back to the stove and start getting some spaghetti for myself, grabbing a glass of water while I'm at it.

"Haaaaaarrrrrrrllllleeeeeyyy." He calls from our room before I can shovel a fork full of noodles into my mouth.

"Comin'." I reply, setting my food down to walk to our room. "Yeah?" I ask gently.

"What's this?" His voice is stern and I feel my heart fall to my stomach when I see the small pile of needles and syringes on the bed.

"They're not mine." I assure him quickly and he starts breathing heavily with anger.

"Don't lie to me, Harley. I'm serious." He raises his brows.

"I'm bein' serious, too! They ain't mine. They're Hadlynn's. I found em' in her room earlier."

He calms down after I tell him that and he rubs his face.

"Just making sure." He says under his breath.

"Are ya sure nothin' happened at work today besides it just bein' aggravatin'?" I raise a brow. "You seem easier to piss off." I sigh and he just looks at me.

"Nothin' happened, sweetheart." He peels his shirt off and I glower at his body for a second. "I do need you to wash these though," he hands me his shirt and pants. "Gentle cycle, cold water, and don't put them in the dryer." He tells me.

"I been doin' your laundry for a while now, I know how to do it." I giggle, kissing his cheek before making my way to the washer and dryer.

I put the pants in and pull and shirt inside out.

Blood on the collar catches my eye and I grab a scrubber from on top of the dryer, about to get the stain out.

Until I realize it's not blood, but lipstick.

"It's his." I tell myself aloud. But it's not. It's a precise mark, something he wouldn't do on his own.

I feel anger boil in me and I slam the scrubber down and March back to the bedroom with the shirt in my hands.

"What the fuck is this?" I throw the shirt at him.

"What're ya going on about now?" He rolls his eyes.

"Who's the hussy you're screwin' on the side?"

He just starts laughing. Harder and harder and harder.

"This again?" He's laughing at me apparently and I feel more anger slam through me.

"That doesn't answer my fuckin' question, J. Who the fuck is she? Am I gonna have to start goin' to work with ya, because I damn sure will!" I stomp my foot and he approaches me dangerously, his wild like eyes taking me in as if I'm his prey.

"You listen. And you listen good." He growls, trapping me between the wall and himself. "I don't have whores. Or hussies. Or other women on the side. I have you. And your nagging and whining and bitching and constant need for sex and attention, is plenty! I don't have the energy to have an affair! Not that I would want to anyway. Just 'cause I work around other women, doesn't mean I screw every last one of 'em." He hisses and I shake my head lightly.

"Then where did this come from?" I nod to the lipstick stained shirt.

"I never said the women I work around never tried to get me in bed with them." He rubs his chin. "Already got it handled though so there's no need to be threatened."

"Is she dead?" I cross my arms.

"Huh?" He furrows his brows.

"Is she dead?"

"That's not your concern." He points a finger at me.

"It involves you. It's my business. And if she isn't dead then you didn't teach her a lesson."

"I'm not discussing this bullshit anymore." He pushes past me to get to the bathroom before he turns on the shower.

"It ain't bullshit to me!"

"Because you're you!" He yells back.

"And what the hell does that mean?!" I stomp to the bathroom with crossed arms, tapping my foot for his answer.

He turns the water on and climbs in, ignoring me, and slamming shutting the door of the shower.

Ha! Like he can get away from me that easily!

I tank the door open and get in, cloths and all, still crossing my arms and rolling my jaw.

He stares at me, growing even more angry.

"Every day I wonder, 'will she ever stop getting more stubborn and annoying?' And every day you show me you sure as fuck ain't getting any less of the two."

"Oh, so now I'm stubborn and annoying?" I hiss and he groans.

"Baby," he rubs his eyes. When he's done he looks at me and grins, stepping forward to me. "Harley, sweetie." He grins sweetly and I narrow my eyes. "I'm sorry, pumpkin." He opens his arms, coming closer and I try to stay angry at him.

"Stop it. I'm mad at you." I snap, getting out of the shower.

I walk to the bedroom to put dry pajamas on and I toss my hair into a bun.

Lucy's crying, so I go feed her and I'm about to reheat my dinner when I feel J's hands on my hips tightly, pulling my back to his chest.

I hadn't even heard him sneak up on me.

"Baby," he whispers slowly. "I said I was sorry."

I drop my plate on the counter and turn around swiftly to face him.

"I don't care if it meant anything to you because I know it didn't. But I do care that women feel comfortable enough to do that to you, knowin' you have a damn family. And when you let them, that reflects badly on me because people think I'm too naive to leave you despite your cheatin'. And I know you're not cheatin' but other people might not think the same." I pout and he sighs deeply.

"Harls." He tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "I don't let them get away with it. Just because I don't kill them doesn't mean I don't slap the piss out of them. Everyone knows I'm very loyal to you." He runs his fingers along my jaw slowly. "Got it?" He asks me and I nod slowly.

"I'm sorry." I state gently, hugging him.

"Oh, no, no, no," he coos softly. "No need to be sorry. It was an honest mistake." He presses a kiss to my forehead and I sigh happily. "But let it happen again, and I'll tear your ass up." He pats my head and I grit my teeth.

"Oh, so I can't assume you're cheatin' but anytime a man looks at me for more than .2 seconds, it automatically means I have a sexual history with them?" I bark, shoving him away.

"We were having a moment. I nice, romantic, quiet moment . . . " he whines.

"I'm just tired of you bein' hypocritical." I scoff.

" . . . So close. I was so close to gettin' her off my fuckin' back." He ignores me and continues with his personal conversation.

"Fuck you." I grab the glass of water off the counter and slosh it in his face.

He just stares at me, pissed off, and I stare at him.

After a moment, he wipes his face with his hands and starts laughing.

"It's not funny." I shake my head.

"You know the last time you did that, we ended up fucking?"

"Ha! As if! Don't get your hopes—or anything else, for that matter—up this go round because I'm too pissed off to even think about—"

I'm cut off by his lips suddenly on mine.

I want to push him away, but I can't. Instead, I pull him closer to me and smile when he pulls away.

"I'll try to loosen your reigns a little bit when it comes to things you can and can't do." He tells me finally and I bite my lip.

"You can always tighten 'em when you need to ride me, though." I trail my finger down his bare chest and he chuckles, grabbing a handful of my hair and snatches it back roughly, making me whimper but also squeeze my legs together.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy, little girl." He growls, pressing his lips to mine hotly.

* * *

 _Jargot: Thank you! I love you!_

 _ElMarSuperstar: I'm glad you like these:)_

 _RoyalFlushGang: She does struggle with jealousy and trust issues, but J's always been loyal and vice-versa. I'm glad you like these!_

 _Mabel Madness: I love you too and thank you so much!_

 _ZileRacer: thank you, hope you liked this one;)_

 _loreenagrgoddess: aww that's one of the main reasons I decided to put these out—help understand the main story better. I'm glad it's helping and I love you too._

 _Guest: Haha it's completely understandable. I don't blame you._


	14. The Difference In Fucking & Making Love

**Story: You'll Always Have Me To Dance With**

 _*This was right after Vincent was born_

 ** _FuckingMaking Love_**

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"Harley!" I yell as Vincent continues to scream and cry.

Hadlynn and Johnny were out for the first time since She had the baby and me and Harley were on babysitting duty.

I was currently trying to get Vinny to go to sleep and nothing was helping.

Harley came in wearing a nightie with her robe, her hair in two buns and her fuzzy pink night mask.

"Lemme see 'em. You go shower." She tells me sternly.

"Thank god." I sigh, handing her the baby before I walk to the bathroom.

When I get out of the shower, Vinny's completely silent, staring up at Harley as she walks around the living room slowly, talking to him and bouncing him lightly. She's speaking in a whisper and I smile faintly at them.

He mumbles random noises as his eyes grow droopy and he finally goes to sleep.

She takes him back up the stairs and places him in the crib before coming back to the living room.

"He asleep?" I ask her and she nods.

"Finally," I sigh, falling onto the couch tiredly. "The kid is as whiny as his mother." I grumble out and she giggles, sitting in my lap.

"I think he's precious." She sighs, looking up at me.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" I roll my eyes and she smiles.

"I kinda want another one." She adds and my eyes grow wide.

"No." I groan. "Lucy's already a handful."

"Oh, c'mon, Mistah J." She plays with the ends of my hair on the back of my neck. "She's 2. She's growin' up so fast and I just want a little bitty baby again." She lays her head on my shoulder. "Besides," she kisses my jaw. "Babies are fun to make." She gently rakes her nails down my bare chest.

I lean my head back and chuckle.

"Ohh, _that's_ where you're goin' with this." I chuckle and she kisses my cheek before pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Mmhmm," she grins. "What if people got pregnant every time they had sex?" She asks randomly and I raise my brows.

"Then we'd be like bunnies," I nudge her back onto the couch and get on top of her and she laughs as I press kisses down her neck. "And we'd have 200+ babies." I chuckle and she Smiles.

"That's a lot of sex." She moans lightly.

"That's the point." I whisper and she raises a brow.

"I think we've already had plenty." She points out and I shake my head.

"No such thing." I furrow my brows at her pointedly.

"Course not to you, you're a man." She laughs.

"I was perfectly capable of going months without sex, even years, until I met you." I rub her jaw with my thumb. "And I can go without sex from you for the rest of my life."

"Because that's not offensive." She retorts and I shake my head.

"I'm not with you for sex. I'm with you because I'd be entirely bored without your ridiculous hot mess jokes, and your obnoxious puns, not to mention your tendency to have to explain a punchline . . . " I tell her and she pouts. " . . . also your laugh, and your smile, and your adorable little squeaks and squeals." She smiles again and I kiss the tip of her nose.

"I love you." She says quietly and I think for a moment.

"I love you, too." I tell her and her eyes widen, her mouth opening a little in shock.

"That's somethin' I don't hear everyday from you." She states gently and grin, pressing my lips to hers softly. "Does this mean we 'make love' from now on?" She teases me and I chuckle.

"Sure if 'making love' to you is bloody, fast, loud and pubic-bone fracturing."

"You're never gonna get over the time ya did that are ya?" She sighs.

"I fractured your pubic bone! If that's some damn good sex, if I do say so myself." I say enthusiastically and she laughs aloud, hugging me to her.

 _ElMarSuperstar: Glad you liked it;) love you too!_

 _gabbygrl247: Haven't put it in here because I've saved it to be put in the current story, but it does exist and you will get to read it soon!_

 _UnaverageWriterFreak: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it:)_

 _RoyalFlushGang: they're Harley and Joker. Wifey and Daddy. What do you expect? Hahaha and thank you very much:)_


End file.
